meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Beings
The antithesis to Eldritch Beings, they are known also as the Gods, the Heavens, the Cosmic Beings and the Powers (That Be), Guardians of the Mantra. Nature While the Eldritch are things that teeter towards the Void in terms of their metaphysical makeup, Divine Beings lean towards the light. Instead of operating outside of the Laws of Evolution, Divine Beings are somewhat elevated above them, to the point that for the highest of their kind, the term 'life form', truly does not apply. However, Divine Beings, either through their purpose, existence or both, work to maintain the natural order of things The level of a Divine Being is best judge by their dimensionality. Despite their similarities Ascended Beings (mortals that have transformed themselves into pure energy to gain godlike powers and immortality) are not Divine Beings. This is because while they may be on an a 'higher' plane of existence, it is clear they are still bound by their local dimensionality, even if their power surpasses some of the lower divines. Also, because of their Divine Nature, these immortals are resistant, or at times, outright immune to the powers of the Eldritch as their natures somewhat cancel each other out. The higher the divinity of a being, the greater their Physical Natures Godlings The lowest level of divine beings, Godlings are the closest to mundane beings among cosmic. They are essentially versions of mortal beings, whose physical makeup extends out beyond their perceivable Z-Space, resulting in certain characteristics. The first affect this has, is that their cells are often two to three, or even five times denser than mortal flesh, giving them superhuman strength and durability. Most normal Godlings, without training, can left at least 20-30 tons. It also means they have greater endurance, and often can go a full day of continuous activity without tiring. Their life forces also do not have the same restrictions as mortals. This is not like the undead who have replaced their life forces with magical energy. Godling 'bio-electric fields', are harder to dissipate and automatically reconstruct themselves. Or, in the words of the average joe, they heal very quickly and may even regenerate. Some can even resurrect themselves, or through assistance. Also, due to their nature, their life force are naturally attuned to magical energies, and they can focus and use magical energies too potent for human bodies. Godlings are the most like mortals, and are barely considered by Cosmic Beings. Interestingly is the question of where they come from. Some theorize that many mortal races may 'ascend' during earlier periods when mysticism and magic was more prevalent on a world. Others believe they may in fact be thoughtforms and/or their descendants. As the ones most likely to interact with mortals, they are most often called 'Gods'. The terms 'Godlings' comes from Cosmic Beings, and above, to be more accurate and/or perhaps as a derogatory term. The rulers of these groups and civilizations, are often called Sky/All/Earth Fathers or Mothers. Titans Not to be confused with the Ultra like race, these are the rowdy counterparts to Godlings. Physically they are much like Godlings, but Titans, also called; Primordials, Giants, Elder Gods, and Chaos Spirits are unrefined versions of them. They are more chaotic, are disruptive, destructive, and even their presence may invoke natural disasters. In terms of appearance Titans are often elemental in nature, like Jinn, being walking storms, volcanic eruptions, clouds of miasma and other natural disasters. Their title of 'Elder Gods' comes from the fact that they can and often will birth Godlings. The chief difference is that these may become giants. They have been seen as unto Godlings what cave men are to mankind. In short, they are chaotic versions of Godlings. They are and have often been hunted down and eradicated across the multiverse, by Godlings to take power, at the behest of Cosmic Beings, or even by Titan Princes themselves, who seek to maintain order. Cosmic Beings Called 'Sentient Organs of the Universe' Cosmic Beings fulfill functions for creation and often represent certain aspects of it. Most if not all can be summed into two major groups, Gods of Creation/Order and Gods of Chaos/Destruction. While Godlings are physically attune to outer dimensionality, existing both within their immediate N-Space and outside physical dimensions, Cosmic Beings, exist across the dimension frequencies within a universe. They exist less with physical bodies and more unnoticed energy fields existing in multiple dimensions simultaneously. Such is the extent of their energy mass, that they often manifest as giants. They are also just called 'Gods' by some. Titan Princes Titan Princes are much like Cosmic Beings but instead of suffusing a single universe, their essence, their dimensionality spreads across the multiverse. The Endless Pending. The Maker of Light Pending. Goals Regardless of what their individual desires, or levels are, the purpose for Divine Beings is to keep away Silence and promote the Word. For some it is as simple as slaying monsters (generally the Eldritch Kind), for others it is their existence keeping the universe(s) stable and the Laws of Physics strong. With the Princes it is promoting 'prosperity' via encouraging the concepts they represent. The higher up the chain, the less selfish, the more zen and ultimately less relatable to mundane beings, their goals seem to become. List of Divine Beings * Orpheoch's Retirement Home ** Devis: A god of water and life ** Nocnada: A monstrous god of water and death. ** Teris: Goddess of Earth and Love. See Also * Cosmology * The Eldritch Things * Titans * Titan Princes Category:Factions Category:Concepts